Something Odd
by Someone Put A Wall In My Way
Summary: Something has changed between the Hawke sisters, something neither of them can identify. Warning: Contains incest.


**So, if anyone liked my last story, this is a continuation of it. It contains incest and I'm thinking of continuing it with a few chapters... let me know if you like it, if you don't like something, et cetera. I like it when people tell me things. When people don't review, I go to my emu corner and angst.**

* * *

><p>Bethany was curled up with Orana, grinning to herself. After she was nearly captured when her sister came home from the Deep Roads, the elder Hawke had forbidden Bethany from leaving the house and, later, their quite large estate.<p>

Of course, it was a lonely existence only made better by occasional visits from Aveline, Merrill, and—shockingly—Fenris. Isabela only came by for Marian, although she and Bethany did sometimes catch up while Isabela waited for Bethany's sister to come home. Varric… well, Varric had his storytelling. And Anders had his clinic to run, not that Bethany wanted to see him anyways. While she did agree with him, he was a bit… extreme.

It got better, of course, after Orana arrived. Mother was slightly confused, but Bethany was smitten instantly, insisting the girl come in and rest. And thus began a months-long seduction culminating in a sexual marathon lasting an entire night and part of the morning, leaving both parties too tired to move.

In the month since then, the couple started to have sex more than Isabela and Marian, the sex punctuated only by semi-clothed feasts before it was back to bed so one of them could be tied up and used in various, pleasurable ways.

The memory of all the sex was what was making Bethany grin. Then she heard her lover groan and wake up, and gave Orana a little kiss. "Hello," she purred. "I was just thinking about you, dear."

The elf smiled. "I was dreaming about you. Doing things to me." And then Orana practically attacked Bethany, rolling on top of her and kissing her hard.

Ah, that was Bethany's favorite part of the sex, how wild Orana was. In normal situations she was the same timid girl Bethany had seduced all those months ago, but as soon as Bethany's bedroom door closed, the elf was an animal.

Which was how Bethany liked it.

When the mage could breathe, she murmured, "Do you want the shock treatment again?"

Orana let out a soft giggle as she nearly collapsed. "I don't know. I'm still tingling from last time. Do you think you could do what you did that one time, put your entire fist in me? I enjoyed that."

Bethany let out a soft chuckle. "We'll see, Orana. We'll see." They shared a lingering kiss, and then Bethany got up and put her robes on. "For now… I'm going to go get us something to eat."

When she went out, she immediately encountered her mother and blushed. "Oh. Mother. I would have thought you were… out."

"Well, I should be, with all the racket you and Orana are making." She gave her daughter a playful grin. "I came back for just a while to prepare a quick dinner for the happy couple."

Bethany smirked. "Why, thank you, Mother."

Leandra let out a soft laugh. "Not you, Bethany, you're going to have to cook for yourself. Merrill and your sister! Oh, I always knew the day would come when Marian grew up and stopped fooling around with her pirate. Not that there's anything wrong with Isabela… I just can't see her settling down with anyone."

True. Bethany couldn't see Isabela settling down, either. It was good that Marian found someone she liked, perhaps loved. But… "Nobody thought to tell me when this happened?"

"Well, you've been very busy with Orana for a long while." Leandra gave her daughter a small smile. "We were waiting for you two to get tired of sex, but you keep going."

This perturbed Bethany, more than a little bit, but she told her mother she'd be right back and went back into her bedroom.

"It's about time!" Orana said, frowning slightly. "I thought you were going to get food, Bethany."

"I was," the mage said slowly, "and then I learned my sister's in a new relationship. With Merrill. I always knew Merrill liked her, but I never knew my sister returned the feelings…"

Orana pouted. "You don't want to have sex anymore?"

At this, Bethany couldn't resist going to her lover and planting a quick, gentle kiss on her mouth. "We'll have sex. Just… on a normal schedule from now on. It'll be better if we're not having sex constantly."

The elf pouted more, her fingers making a slow circle on Bethany's stomach. "Wise as always, mistress. But, ah, do you think we could make love once more, before we go about our daily duties again?"

Bethany chuckled. "You're insatiable, Orana."

The elf turned pink. "I've never had sex before. Hadriana, she… sometimes she would tie me up and do things to me, things that hurt, and she called it sex, but it wasn't. I love what we do. A little too much, I suppose, since we've spent all our time in here… I'm sorry, Bethany."

"No, no, don't apologize." Bethany kissed her lover, long and tenderly. "I'd love to stay in here all the time and make love all day and night, but we both have duties, Orana."

"I suppose you're right." They shared a very long, very enjoyable kiss, and then Orana dressed herself.

Then Orana murmured, "I'll clean this room up, Bethany. Can you go see if your sister is home?"

"Of course." They shared another long kiss, their tongues entangling, and then Bethany reluctantly broke off and exited her room.

"Oh, my," Bethany heard her sister say as she descended the stairs to greet her. "Is this possible? My sister, out of her bedroom, fully clothed…"

"Oh, shut up!" Bethany snapped, feeling herself blush. "Orana and I are going to try not having constant sex. So… what's new with you?"

The elder Hawke smiled faintly. "I know Mother already told you, Bethany. Merrill and I are happily together. So, is Orana going to resume her duties? Mother's cooking is good, but Orana's is better. And please don't tell Mother I said that."

Bethany laughed, happy at how easily they fell back into normality. "Don't worry, I won't," she assured her sister. Then she bit her lip. "We never talked about what happened. With Athenril, I mean."

"You're right," Marian said. "We didn't." There was a bit of something in her voice now, something that Bethany couldn't identify. But she continued.

"We should, sister. You walked in on me naked, tied to your lover's bed. I feel like things haven't been the same since then."

At that, Marian let out a soft, bitter laugh. "No, things haven't been the same. That's when I stopped seeing you as my baby sister, Bethany. You're a woman, Bethany, and I have to accept it."

"I'll always be your baby sister." Bethany wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her hard. "And I'm happy for you and Merrill. Do you love her?"

"Very much," Marian said without hesitation. "Do you love Orana?"

Bethany paused. She hadn't thought about it before… all she had seen at first was how beautiful Orana was, and then eventually that was lost in the haze of endless pleasure. But… "I suppose I do," she said slowly. "I've never thought about it before, but… I do love Orana."

"Good, good." The elder sister kissed the younger's forehead. "You should be with someone you love, Bethany. It makes everything so much better."

Bethany smiled faintly. "So, do you want to tell me what you've been up to recently?"

"Maker." Marian let out a breath as she led her sister to the library, where they could sit down and talk. "Merrill and I went to speak with Fenris. You know, to be polite, catch up. I listened to him rant for an hour before I managed to leave. Fenris is a good man, but he's like Anders in a few ways. He's very… vocal about what he believes in."

"He does have a habit of speaking his mind," Bethany murmured with a smile. "He used to visit. He stopped when you came back from the Deep Roads. I'm not sure why."

Marian frowned slightly. "Probably because he thought I'd disapprove. Which I do. You know how he feels about mages, Bethany."

"He's respectful!" she protested. "We have our disagreements sometimes, but nobody ever shares the same views. He's always been polite. Our discussions have never become violent, although he did storm out on more than one occasion. In fact, he's rather like you: Insists I don't leave the house for any reason." Bethany crossed her arms over her chest, glaring slightly at her sister.

The elder woman chuckled. "You know it's for your safety. And… hm. I'll have to go and thank him, for being so polite to you. Compared to how he usually is." The sisters shared a laugh, and then Orana entered the room.

"Hello, Mistress," the elf murmured, smiling shyly at the elder sister. "What should I do?"

"Your normal duties, Orana," the elder said. "And please, _please_ call me by name now, Orana. After all, you've been having nonstop sex with my sister. We're pretty much family."

This made the young elf smile and blush at the same time. "I-I don't know, Mistress…"

Bethany reached out and grabbed Orana's hand. "Come on, dear," she said. "Be friendly with my sister."

The elf bit her lip, then murmured, "I-I have to get to work. I will see you tonight, Bethany." They shared a tender smile and then Orana left.

After a few minutes of silence, Marian said randomly, "I think I could do with a haircut." Which made Bethany smile. Marian's short hair had always suited her well, being very active and fighting with Carver and the other boys, and occasionally the girls who wished to fight as well. And it was Bethany who maintained the elder sister's hair… and she was very happy with her work.

She cut her sister's hair and then they resumed their talking until Bodahn came and told the elder that Aveline had come with a matter of urgency, and Merrill had come for Bethany.

The two sisters shared a smile and kissed each other's cheeks before parting, Bethany going to the library and Marian going to see what dire matter required her attention this time.

Merrill joined Bethany rather quickly. "Bethany, I was just wondering if you've heard anything about me and Hawke, I mean your sister, about a relationship—"

"Merrill." Bethany grinned at the adorable elf. "I've heard. And I think it's great."

The elf smiled in relief. "And I heard about you and Orana. In fact, I heard you. You were very loud. Hawke and I left very quickly." Bethany couldn't help but smile at that. Merrill was so cute. "Do you love her?"

"Everyone asks that," Bethany mused. As Merrill blushed and started to stutter an apology, Bethany raised her hand to silence the other mage. "No, no, it's alright, Merrill. That was just an observation. I do love her, Merrill. Although I haven't told her."

"You should!" The elf realized she shouted, blushed, and quieted her voice. "You should tell her you love her, Bethany. I didn't tell Hawke how I felt and I wasn't very happy, and I'm very happy now that I have."

Bethany nodded slightly. "I know."

Then they moved on to lighter subjects, mostly talking about the various funny things Isabela did. Then Bethany's older sister came and murmured something in Merrill's ear, causing the elf to blush and almost trip over herself following the older woman, which was… well, to be expected, really.

Absently, Bethany wondered what life-or-death situation had come up. Of course, she didn't wonder long, because soon Orana was straddling her, kissing her hard, and Bethany smiled and kissed her back for a very long time. Both women lost themselves in the kiss and they only parted when they heard a soft cough and their parting was reluctant.

"I prefer my daughters keep their private business private." Bethany blushed and gave her mother a small nod, sending Orana on her way. "I'm feeling tired. I'm going to go lay down, Bethany." She accepted a kiss on her forehead from her mother, and watched her slowly climb the steps to her bedroom.

Then the mage, feeling restless, went out and found Orana tending to the fireplace. Bodahn and Sandal were gone, probably searching for enchanting materials or something. Bethany wasn't sure what they did when they left.

Bethany's arms wrapped around her lover from behind. "I want to go out," she murmured, swaying her hips slightly. After a few minutes without response, she murmured, "Did you hear me, dear?"

Orana turned and gave Bethany a sweet, short kiss that turned into a longer one. When they parted, Orana said softly, "Mistress Hawke told you to stay indoors during the day, Bethany. It's dangerous out there for a mage."

Bethany sighed softly. "I've been cooped up in here for years. Can't we just go visit Fenris? He's not too far away!" She could see Orana being swayed. "I'll use magic again tonight," she promised, and had to hold up Orana as her knees buckled.

"Sorry," the elf said weakly. "I just…" She shivered. "Remembered what you did. With the magic."

The mage let out a gentle, husky laugh that made Orana shiver again. "It'll be better tonight, I promise. I've been practicing on myself while you're asleep." At that, Orana nearly collapsed again and Bethany laughed.

"Not nice," Orana whimpered. And then, "And… okay, we can go visit Fenris. But leave your staff."

Bethany was so ecstatic, she probably would have forgotten her staff, anyways. She wrote a quick note telling where she'd be, and then pulled Orana outside.

She took a deep breath. "Oh, Maker, the air is wonderful," Bethany said softly to her lover. "Come on, maybe if we're lucky Isabela will be with Fenris!" Orana couldn't help but laugh with Bethany as they started to run, hand-in-hand, to Fenris's mansion.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the estate, they were red-faced from laughing so hard. They had indeed gotten lucky, and Isabela <em>was<em> there, and had even Fenris chuckling a little with her stories. They were almost as outrageous as Varric's stories, and made Bethany blush even as she laughed.

Once upon a time, she would have simply blushed and dismissed Isabela as vulgar, but something had changed. Maybe it was just that Bethany, as Isabela liked to put it, "got laid more than all the girls at the Blooming Rose combined," but Bethany wasn't sure.

Orana, however, didn't say much and mostly just blushed and looked at the floor as Isabela told her jokes. She stayed close to Bethany and kept her arms around the apostate at all times, and eventually Isabela had left and Fenris walked the couple home, congratulating them on their happiness. Both actions were unusual for him, but it was kind.

But when they walked through the door, neither woman was smiling because Marian was there, arms crossed against her chest and frowning. "Orana, please wait in your bedroom. I'll speak with you once I'm done speaking with my sister."

Somehow, Bethany got the idea that there wouldn't be much talking. Her sister looked absolutely livid. And to be honest, she couldn't blame the rogue. Bethany hadn't just broken a rule, she'd gotten caught in the process of breaking it.

But, to Bethany's surprise, slowly the older woman relaxed and drew her into a hug. "I saw Fenris walking you home," she said softly into Bethany's shoulder. "Very kind of him."

Bethany let out a slow, relieved breath. "You're not mad at me?"

Marian snorted. "Of course I'm mad at you, you stupid girl. Right now I'm just happy you're alive, and outside of the Gallows… when I came home and you weren't here, I assumed the worst, sister."

Bethany frowned. "I left you a note! It wasn't like I was planning on walking all the way to Lowtown. Orana and I had a leisurely jog to visit with Fenris and Isabela and were escorted back."

The hug became crushing and Bethany struggled to breathe, and yet she felt safe in her sister's arms. It was strange. "You shouldn't leave without telling me directly," the elder Hawke grumbled.

This made the younger let out a single, bitter laugh before she could stop it. "You wouldn't let me go out, sister! It's why I left you a note!"

Marian took a few deep breaths and murmured, "I might be able to surprise you, Bethany. I just want you to be safe. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

They stood together in an embrace for a long time, and then Bethany murmured, "Are you going to yell at Orana? Please don't. She didn't want to let me leave, but I persuaded her." And before her sister could ask, the apostate added, "The only way I can persuade her. Sexually."

"I'm entirely sure I don't want to know at all," the elder sister murmured with a soft sigh.

Sensing an opportunity to torture her sister, Bethany told her all about her special trick: "I do this thing, where I shove four of my fingers into her and then give her a little jolt. She nearly passed out just at the mention of it."

"I'm sure," the older woman said, her voice contemplative. "Do you think Merrill could do that to me?"

Which, of course, made Bethany blush. How did Hawke manage to turn that around? After a few stuttered attempts at speaking, she finally just gave up and said, "Go talk to my lover. But be gentle."

"Of course." Bethany let her big sister ruffle her hair and watched her go to tell off Orana. What Bethany didn't notice was the shadow stealing up to Marian's room to settle on the bed and wait.

* * *

><p>Bethany was having a rather restless sleep. Everything was as it should be: She was nude with Orana, who was happily asleep and making adorable noises. The two had sex until they literally couldn't any longer, and Orana had passed out after a quick kiss goodnight.<p>

She decided to see if her sister was awake. She knew Marian had invited Merrill to live with her and that the elf rather liked the idea, but Merrill wanted some of her stuff moved in before she started living in the house. So Marian would be alone.

Or, at least, that's what Bethany thought. She hid as she saw Isabela pass… and was she crying? Now intensely curious, she peeked into her sister's room and what she found confused and disgusted her.

Marian was curled up, sobbing, completely naked. Bethany found herself disgusted at what her older sister must have just been doing… but she was distracted by her sister's body. She'd always noticed her sister was attractive, in the same way she knew her twin would be very handsome. Bethany justified the staring as being what her sister deserved: Marian had seen Bethany naked when the mage was caught with their former employer, Athenril, and Bethany hadn't had the chance to repay the favor.

But somehow, Bethany knew it was more than that. Something… strange… was happening to her as she looked at her sister, something that made her enter the room and move Marian onto her stomach, start gently massaging her sister until the older woman was asleep. Then Bethany pulled the blankets over her sister, and cuddled up to her over them.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mistress." Bethany felt warm lips on hers and responded gently. When they parted, those warm lips whispered against her mouth, "Good morning, lover."<p>

"Good morning," Bethany groaned as she stretched herself out and looked to her sister, who was burrowing deeper into the blankets. Then she gave Orana another kiss, smiling warmly at her.

"Could you please make breakfast, Orana?" Marian peeked out of the blankets. "For five, please. Merrill is going to be coming over for breakfast." When Orana left, Marian turned to her sister. "Thank you for staying with me last night, Bethany."

"If you don't tell Merrill, I will."

Marian stiffened and looked at Bethany pleadingly. "Please don't, Bethany! I-I just needed to get it out of my system, and now it is… Merrill doesn't need to know. It would crush her. I don't want to hurt her over a one-time mistake!"

Bethany bit her lip at her sister's desperate pleading. "Is it just one time?" Bethany said softly. "Never going to happen again?"

"Never," the older woman said hurriedly, nodding. "A-and if she wants to pursue it, I-I'll just stop talking to her."

Immediately, Bethany felt bad. She knew how much Marian meant to Isabela and vice versa. "You don't have to do that, sister."

"I do." Marian clutched Bethany's arms. "Merrill is the best thing that's ever happened to me, sister. I can't hurt her. It would kill me."

Bethany let out a soft groan and whispered, "If I ever catch you again, Merrill _will_ hear of it, sister." After another hurried nod, the sisters went down just as Orana called out that the food was ready.

It was odd to have Merrill with them, but nice. The elven mage insisted on helping Orana, despite Orana insisting right back that she could manage on her own for a few moments before giving in and letting Merrill assist.

As usual, Leandra ate little and then declared that she was going to go speak with her brother, kissing both her daughters on the foreheads before giving Merrill a fond hug. Orana came from the kitchen just in time to receive a hug as well.

And then Anders came with a matter of utmost importance, so Marian and Merrill left early, leaving two women who shared a glance and promptly went to have sex in the kitchen.

However, the couple soon tired of that and instead curled up with a book together. They cuddled until Orana fell asleep, and Bethany carefully got up, kissing her lover fondly on the top of her head and tiptoeing out to search through the accumulated letters, to see if there was anything for her. Then she heard, "Where's the big Hawke, Bethany?"

Bethany spun to glare at Isabela. "You. You were in her room last night…"

"I was," Isabela said softly. "To talk to her. About her relationship with Merrill. It wasn't supposed to happen, Bethany. Merrill is like a little sister to me. I'd rather cut my own arm off before I'd hurt her, and I rather like my arms. They're useful, for various things." She got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Say, if you and Orana are ever feeling… adventurous, I'd love to have both of you in bed. Or I could just, you know, watch."

Despite knowing what Isabela and Marian did, Bethany had gone from having sex nearly constantly to simply nightly, and maybe a few long kisses where they could manage it. She had certain needs and she knew for a fact that Orana got very… frustrated, sometimes. So she woke up Orana and brought both women upstairs to Bethany's room, where they all immediately stripped.

Bethany hadn't felt anything better. The way Isabela's fingers moved in her, while Orana helped with her mouth, doing things to Orana as Isabela helped herself to Bethany, and both the mage and the elf below Isabela's waist at the same time. By the time they were done, it was nearly midday and all three women were so tired that two of them fell asleep immediately. The third was used to casting spells until she was ready to pass out and so was able to get up and go downstairs again, giggling to herself.

And then, she was lucky enough to find her sister, rubbing her shoulder. "Someone decided their club wanted to get friendly with my shoulder," the older woman said to Bethany's concerned gaze. "I'll be fine in a little bit. Just…" She winced. "Need to lay down."

Bethany pursed her lips. "Were you in a larger fight than usual, sister?" Marian gave a small shrug. "Hm. Are you sore, as well? I'd imagine you would be, having been in a large fight…" She reached out and felt beneath her sister's armor. Surprisingly, Marian let her. Bethany felt the smooth skin, and then scratches. "Or just a particularly rough lovemaking with Merrill."

"I don't know how someone so shy can be so… wild," Marian breathed.

The younger sister laughed. "I had the same thought about Orana. Come on, I'll heal you." She led her big sister to Marian's room, since her own was… well, occupied. She averted her eyes while Marian stripped.

"You can look," the older woman said, amused. "I know you saw me last night, and we used to get dressed in front of each other all the time."

"Yes, but that was back when we weren't… you know, developed." Bethany could feel herself blushing like she used to. "I'm sure you've noticed that we've both grown since then, sister." But she still found herself turning to watch Marian as she stripped down and then laid, face-down, in the bed, allowing Bethany to see the full extent of what Merrill did to her.

Soon, Marian was groaning softly as Bethany gently massaged healing magic into her back. "Oh, Maker, yes, Bethany," the elder moaned. "That feels so good."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Bethany said, slightly amused herself. The superficial wounds were healed, but something kept her rubbing her sister's warm back. Warm, soft… lovely back. _Stop that thinking._ "So, how many weeks of bruises am I healing?"

"I'm not even sure." Marian let out another soft moan. "Oh, Maker. If this could get any better, I'm not sure how."

Bethany let out a soft chuckle. "I could get some massage oil from my lover's secret stash. Sometimes we like to relax after… certain actions."

"We're both big girls, you can say sex," Marian said with a laugh. "Go on, get your oil." So Bethany hurried and fetched the massage oil, then went back to her sister and started massaging her back again, this time with the oil, still using healing magic on her.

After a while, Marian suddenly turned over so that Bethany was straddling her hips, and Bethany averted her eyes to avoid looking at her sister's bare breasts. "You can look," Marian said breathlessly. After a few minutes of neither woman moving, the elder continued in a whisper, "Something's been bothering me since this morning, Bethany. And I haven't been able to figure it out. All day."

Bethany took a deep, shaky breath. "You didn't finish your breakfast. It might have been that."

"Not that," Marian said softly, reaching to grip Bethany's chin, turning her head and locking eyes with her. "Something else. I was naked. _You_ saw me naked. Didn't even try to put anything on me. If I found you naked, I'd help you into a dress."

Bethany's breath hitched. The idea of dressing Marian hadn't even occurred to her. "You would?" she whispered weakly, realizing something else: For the past few years, since the older woman caught Bethany with Athenril, she'd sometimes gotten funny feelings whenever Marian looked at her… the same feeling she got whenever she looked at Orana.

"Something more changed that day," the elder whispered. "We both know it, Bethany. _That's_ what I need to get out of my system, not Isabela."

Bethany's breaths were uneven. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this." And before Bethany could react, her sister was kissing her, gentle yet insistent. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was aware that this was wrong, that she should shove her sister away and check her into a madhouse, but something wasn't working. She couldn't move her arms, her face, her head. She was paralyzed, no way to defend herself from the kiss.

Then Marian pulled away, licking her lips. And that set Bethany off, for some reason. She kissed her sister hard, and the elder sister responded enthusiastically, and it didn't take long for tongues to get involved. Just when it appeared it couldn't get better, Marian's hand snaked down Bethany's dress to feel her breasts.

Bethany let out a soft moan, almost against her will. She kept telling herself, _This shouldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening ever_, but her body wasn't listening, arching into her sister's touch.

And then Marian whispered, "I'm naked, why aren't you?"

Bethany bit her lip. "Isabela and Orana are in my room."

"Then we'll be quiet." Marian kissed Bethany again. "I've been thinking about this all day, Bethany. Even when I was making love to Merrill, I could barely keep myself from screaming your name."

Despite knowing that was a bad thing, it seemed to hit a switch in Bethany and turn on her desire to maximum. She rolled on top of Marian, surprising them both. With Orana, the sex was planned out vaguely beforehand and neither woman really took the initiative, both staying at the same, albeit very fast and rough, pace.

But Bethany wanted to take the initiative and kissed her sister roughly, loving and hating the feel of her sister's hands on her back. It made her feel so dirty. So horrible, she felt so horrible.

Then Marian made her stand up and forcefully took off the younger woman's dress, before shoving her back into bed and falling next to her, the two drawing together to kiss passionately.

Bethany was again aroused, yet disgusted by what was happening. _This is your sister!_ her brain screamed at her. _Your big sister! And you're about to have sex with her!_ But she wasn't listening to her head. The entirety of her focus had gone to what was needed between her legs.

"We really, really shouldn't do this," Bethany managed to whisper.

"We really, really should," was Marian's only response before they locked lips again. Bethany knew how Marian could get when there was something she wanted, and it was foolish to try and resist. At least, that's what she told herself.

And so she gave in without a second thought, letting Marian move her hands all over, finally to rest on Bethany's bottom and making her shiver. Bethany decided it was time and whispered, "Well… just get on with it, then."

She tried desperately not to enjoy it as Marian kissed down her neck, nibbling on her collarbone teasingly, gave each of her nipples a quick kiss, and then continued downwards. With all the practice the elder got, it wasn't surprising that Bethany reached her peak in minutes, although that did leave the mage feeling a bit strangely.

But she didn't have time to dwell on it as Marian rolled onto her back and spread her legs. "Well, sister? Are you going to return the favor?"

Bethany stared at her sister's inviting body for a long, long time. And then she whispered, "I don't have a choice, do I?" which once again seemed to be more for her than anyone else. She kissed her sister, then kissed down her body slowly and gently pushed her fingers inside the older woman.

"Please tell me all that experience with Orana has taught you—_Oh_, Andraste's holy tits, was that…" She couldn't say any more, couldn't even moan, as Bethany started to please her ruthlessly, occasionally giving tiny jolts of electricity. And when she could sense her sister was getting close to finishing, Bethany gave a larger jolt and was pleased to see Marian shuddering from the force of it.

And then Marian promptly passed out.

"Just this once," Bethany murmured to her sleeping sister. "It's… never… happening… again." She punctuated each word with a kiss, which seemed to convey the opposite, but Marian was sleeping and she couldn't help it…

And then Bethany cuddled up to her sister and fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Isabela silently shut the door to Hawke's bedroom. "That was… surreal," she said to herself, slowly walking down the stairs with a hand on the rail to steady herself. She saw Leandra coming in and said, "Hello, Leandra. Hawke and I are going to the Hanged Man tonight and I sent her on ahead while I spied on your other daughter a bit. She and Orana are lying down now, I think."<p>

"Of course." Leandra had a fond smile on her face as she sat in front of the fire. "I'm honestly not sure why Bethany became so fond of Orana, but I'm rather glad she did. I wish that one of my daughters would give me grandchildren before I grow too old, but I'm happy that they're happy." Then she paused and pursed her lips. "Say, do you know where Merrill is?"

Isabela paused. "Around this time? If she's not here, she's at her place in Lowtown. Why?"

"Because I went there and she wasn't home," Leandra murmured. "I figured I'd check on her, since it's a short walk from Gamlen's house, and she was missing!"

Isabela sighed. "Then she's probably wandering around, lost. I'll see if I can find her before I go back to the Hanged Man." She said her goodbyes and left, intending to have a little chat with Merrill…


End file.
